You Can Call Him Daddy
by The Reader of Books
Summary: Hermione Granger is a very respectable girl. She’s the top of her year, a total bookworm, and obeys every rule. So how did she get pregnant? Who's the father of her child?
1. Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 1 

Finding Out the Truth

She didn't know how it had happened. She didn't know why it had happened. All Hermione knew was that she'd made a major mistake, and now she was pregnant.

The father of her child she didn't want to even think about. She didn't know how he would react. Knowing him he'd totally flip out and never speak to her again. Not that it would be a curse or anything...

What was she thinking? Her daughter needed a father, and who would be a better father then the one who'd help conceive her? But would he actually be man enough to buckle down and help her.

She knew it was a girl for only one reason. Madam Pomfrey had told her. When Hermione had been continuously sick for no reason at all and skipped her period, she'd hit the panic button and for good reason. Remembering the night when she'd snuck out of the Common Room and met him in the abandoned classroom for a one-night thing, she'd skipped Potions much to Harry and Ron's surprise and annoyance. They always needed her help in that damn class. After Madam Pomfrey had finished examining Hermione and had her cast a simple spell.

'Fetus conceptio', she'd muttered. Pink sparks had shot from the end of her wand and formed the word 'girl' in front of her. She'd blacked out then and had woken up in the middle of the night after a dream of that fateful night with the word 'girl' floating above the two of them.

She had to tell her friends. She knew she had to. Her mood swings may not give her away, she was always grumpy. But the suddenly getting sick and her stomach blowing up like a water balloon was most likely going to give it away. So she might as well tell her friends before the found out the hard way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Um, Harry, Ron? Can I talk to you for a moment?'

The both of them looked up, shocked. Hermione had never interrupted them from their homework before. She was usually begging them to do it. So it must be something serious. She pulled them over to the quiet corner the three friends usually talked in, so this didn't look unusual at all to the other Gryffindor's, but Neville did glance at them curiously when he saw the look on Hermione's face. She sat them down and found herself lost for words. She was glad when Harry spoke first.

'What is it Hermione?' he asked.

She knew she couldn't hold it off. She'd pulled them into the corner for a reason, so she might as well come out and say it.

'I'm pregnant', she blurted. Both boys paled. One because he was half concerned and half in wonder that Hermione had even considered sex before marriage. The other paled because he knew he was the father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Is it worth continuing?


	2. The Most 'Wonderful' Time of the Year

Chapter 2

The Most "Wonderful" Time of the Year

Hermione didn't know how, but word leaked out that Hermione was pregnant. Harry and Ron swore they hadn't said anything, and Hermione believed the one hundred percent. She had a feeling that someone had over heard them however and squealed.

What ever the matter be, everyone knew, even the teachers it seemed. The Slytherin's had turned there taunting from Harry to Hermione until one of them got the idea Harry might be the father since he was always looking for ways to show off. Then they started saying it might also be Ron as he was always looking for ways to be better than Potter was. Both of them got into a fight with the Slytherin's and landed in detention.

Hermione easily could have owned up and told the other boy who the father was, but she didn't. She'd never been in this kind of a situation and just couldn't bring the subject up again when she was now being called a tramp by half of the school. So the three friends let the matter rest.

As Hermione was often sick or moody, she either missed or began to skip classes. Ron and Harry were both sympathetic and took notes for her, even in boring History of Magic. Then they copied them and tried to give them to Hermione when she wasn't in a I'm-going-to-rip-you-apart mood.

The months passed and the mood swings became less and less. But her tummy began to show more and more. She was now unable to attend class due to the fact she couldn't fit into the desks and the teachers didn't want to risk the baby getting hurt while she and other students practiced magic. So Hermione just did extra homework in the Common Room, practicing on Ron and Harry much to their annoyance.

Then the day came for her daughter to be born, and the calmness all three of them had held onto during the pregnancy went to hell.


	3. The Miracle of Life

Chapter 3

The Miracle of Life

'Calm down Hermione!'

'You try pushing a watermelon out of a hole the size of pea!'

'Ok, you've made your point, but please still calm down and stop breaking my hand?'

Hermione loosened her grip on Harry's hand and he backed away, massaging it. So instead she grabbed Ron's hand. Ron instantly panicked, after seeing the pain Harry had gone through, and Harry was stronger than he was. He tried to squirm away, but the grip tightened.

'Not so fast buddy boy.'

'One last push Hermione', said Madam Pomfrey from the end of the bed, where neither boy dared to venture and see the miracle of birth. Knowing the two of them, they most likely faint even though they'd fought giant chess pieces, huge snakes, Death Eaters and seen a Dark Lord return to life.

'That's what you said ten pushes ago!' Hermione roared in answer to Madam Pomfrey's statement. But she pushed anyway.

Hermione's stomach grew smaller and heard Madam Pomfrey give a shout of joy. The next thing they heard was a little cry and Hermione was being passed her little girl. Her little girl completely favoured Hermione's looks. Brown curly hair, a soft face, and by the looks of her, she was going to be a complete bookworm. Her brown eyes looked around the room, already interested in everyone and everything.

'Hello there', Hermione cooed. The little girl looked up at Mummy and gave another soft cry. Hermione smiled.

'Can I hold her?' asked Harry uncertainly. He'd never held a baby in his life, but something in him made him want to hold the child. Hermione nodded and gently passed the baby. Harry smiled and little one smiled back. She laughed and squirmed, then tried to grab Harry's glasses. Harry kept them well out of her reach.

Next Ron held her. He tried to amuse her like Harry had, but little one didn't smile back. She was staring at him as if she knew something he didn't.

Hermione took her daughter back because she was began to squirm around a lot and knew by some instinct that she was hungry. Hermione pulled open her dressing gown and the baby began to feed. Both boys had been talking to each other but they had both glanced down to ask Hermione something, they both fell backwards in a dead faint. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're daddy can't even stand to see you getting fed, Cassie.'

Cassie didn't care. She was too busy eating.


	4. Have You Ever Really Been Alone?

Chapter 4

Have you ever been really alone?

Hermione held Cassie close to her. Ever since Cassie had been born, she'd been ridiculed, teased and even beaten by the Slytherin's. But she really didn't care about that. Cassie was just fine as she was taken care of by Madam Pomfrey. Her only problem now. Her parents. They were on their way to the school to see her. As they had a daughter who was magical, they to could see Hogwarts, unlike a regular muggle. But right now Hermione didn't want them to see the school, her, or the baby.

Instantly, she felt guilty. Was she really that ashamed of her daughter?

She didn't have time to answer her own question as her parents stepped into the Hospital Wing. Cassie seemed to be able to sense her mothers nervousness and whimpered softly. Dana and Jerry Granger sat down in front of Hermione, smiling at the baby but looking worriedly at Hermione.

'What is it that we needed to come here so quickly?' asked Dana. She glanced down at the child in Hermione's arms. 'And who's child are you taking care of?'

Hermione stared at her parents. She threw a glance around the room, knowing that Ron and Harry were hidden there somewhere under the cloak. Forbidden to have them at the meeting for moral support, Harry and Ron had snuck in behind her to support her even though they couldn't be seen. Hermione didn't show it, but she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as the father did his best to stand by her.

'Her name is Cassie', Hermione said, unable to meet her parents eyes. 'She's my daughter.'

She glanced up and bit her lip when she saw her parents shocked faces.

'She the reason you came…'

'What the hell were you thinking?' interrupted Dana, her anger quite plain. 'What the hell did you do? Why didn't you get rid of that… that thing before it was even born?'

'She not just an object Mum', Hermione protested. 'She's your granddaughter.'

'I have no grandchild', Dana said, standing up and shaking with fury. 'And I have no daughter. At least no a daughter that would let herself get laid by some freak.'

'He isn't a freak! He's my…'

'I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! EITHER GET RID OF THAT CHILD OR DON'T COME HOME!'

There was a sudden silence except for Cassie, who was crying at her grandmother's anger. Hermione could feel Cassie's father tremble with anger behind her. And when Hermione felt his touch and heard Cassie cry, she knew what she had to do.

'Then I guess I'm no longer you daughter.'

Jerry looked ready to cry.

'Hermione, honey, don't say that…'

'I'm sorry Dad. But if Mum feels this way then I can't come home.'

Jerry couldn't say anything more because just then his wife dragged him out of the room. As soon as they knew they were gone, two things happened. Ron and Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and Hermione burst into tears. Ron took Cassie from Hermione's arms and tried to comfort the little girl while Harry took Hermione in his arms and let her cry.

'Do you know what it's like to be alone?' Hermione sobbed after a few minutes. Ron had calmed little one down and now had his left arm wrapped around Hermione. His right arm still held Cassie, who was wide awake. Harry sighed.

'You know I do Hermione', he muttered.

'No', she muttered, pushing herself away. 'Have you ever been really alone? Abandoned by everyone? Everyone in this school has, except you two. And now my parents have. What am I going to do?'

Ron handed Cassie back to Hermione and gently rubbed the little ones head.

'Don't worry Hermione', he said. 'We'll help you find a way. You know', grinning slyly, 'free day care and all while you find a job.'

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.


	5. A Silent Wish

This had to be the worst time in Hermione's life. Yes, Harry and Ron were always there on a moments notice to baby-sit Cassie, and yes they were willing to let her live in there home whenever she got kicked out of a different apartment. But the moving wasn't good for Cassie, as she was growing up, and if she grew up moving around constantly, that would reflect in her later life.

Cassie birthday was coming up and thank God they had finally left Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of Malfoy's taunting. Not that he could say much as a certain girl he was dating got pregnant not long after Cassie was born.

Harry, Ron and a few old Gryffindor friends were coming to the birthday party. It was a rather small, but Cassie didn't have many people who supported her and her mother. Only the people who were coming to the party in fact supported them, giving money here, lending a hand there. It was Harry and Ron who supported her the most however, and both of them for different reasons. (A/N: If you want me to say who the dad is, tell me in your review and I'll wrap the story up.)

Cassie was spoiled beyond belief at her little party. Ron and his parents bought her some clothes (including chuddley cannon pj's), Harry bought her fairy tale books and a little broom that hovered not even a foot off the ground, Dumbledore bought something that looked like a sneakascope except it played lullaby music if it sensed a tired person, Seamus, Dean and Neville bought her a blanket that would grow with her and show her mood by colour if she touched it and McGonagall bought Cassie a toy that changed shape into different animals if you pressed certain places. Yes, the little girl was spoiled and by the end of everything, she was tried. So Hermione took her to bed with her new blanket and lullaby toy.

When she returned only Harry was left, as it was his house she was living in at the time, and she sat down on the couch.

'Where did everyone go?'

'They went home because they don't want to wake Cassie up.'

Hermione nodded as Harry sat down beside her. She felt his presents and wished Cassie could have the same thing, a male figure to lean upon. But she wondered if the father would except…

'I wish…' she muttered, then stopped.

'Wish what?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Nothing', she muttered. 'Goodnight.'


	6. You Can Call Him Daddy

Five years later, Hermione was a full-grown woman who worked in the Ministry of Magic. Her daughter, Cassie, was content with life even though see didn't know who her father was. But Hermione had decided to invite Ron and Harry over (which wasn't anything too different) and let Cassie actually meet her father, not just Mummy's friends. Cassie wasn't aware that they were coming and got a shock to see them standing outside of their house.

'Mummy, what's Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry doing here?'

Hermione looked to see where her daughter was pointing and saw Ron and Harry standing by the window, grinning. Harry waved at Cassie and Ron just smiled. Hermione smiled slightly and knelt down beside her daughter.

'Cassie', Hermione said gently. 'He isn't Uncle Ron.'

'Who is he then?'

Hermione glanced at her two friends. Harry was still grinning and Ron was smiling his cute dorky smile. It was that smile that had enchanted her so much that one night.

'You can call him daddy.'


End file.
